It is known to form an electronics module by placing a circuit board assembly (CBA) into an enclosure or housing to protect the CBA from impact and contamination related damage. Preferably, the electronics module is assembled using vertical assembly techniques. That is, the electronics module is assembled by placing the various parts that form the module using only vertical motions to stack the parts, as opposed to having to reorient, for example, the housing to perform a particular assembly step. However, limiting the manufacturing techniques to only vertical assembly techniques may be undesirable if a sideways connection to the electronics module is desired. Right angle header connectors that use bent pins to transition from the plane of the circuit board to a sideways connection, and so can comply with vertical assembly techniques, have been proposed. However, these kinds of header connectors cannot readily be mated to standard mating harness connectors due to the proximity of the terminal contact area with respect to the mechanical retention and seal features. A mating connector design would need to intrude into the electronics module further than is desired, creating a longer, larger non-standard mating connection system.